


5SOS Imagines

by KingsAndQueensOfTheNewBrokenScene



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsAndQueensOfTheNewBrokenScene/pseuds/KingsAndQueensOfTheNewBrokenScene
Summary: 5 Seconds of Summer imagines, although so far it's only Michael. I'm not really good at summaries, so I'll just say I hope you like it and have a nice day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first one! each one has a slightly different writing style because both myself and my best friend Stella have written them but we decided to share this account.
> 
> Also this is set with both the reader and Michael taking college classes... So much fluff in this one.

We are siting in class taking our final exam. The professor just left to get more coffee for himself, so I begin looking around to see who all was still taking the test and found that it was only myself, Michael, and two others. I saw that Michael was doing the same as I, except instead of looking around the room he was only looking at me... Wait no, he isn't he's looking at my answers! I look at him wide eyed and in shock that he would cheat on such an important test so I whisper to him, "Michael stop cheating!"  
He answers back just at quietly but with a touch more sass, "What? I'm just trying to make sure there aren't any mistakes you could've made." I rolled my eyes and reply with, "Well if you find any let me know." I then turned my paper slightly so as to give him a better look. He squints his eyes and purses his lips in thought. He then reaches out a slender finger and points at my name at the top of the page while saying, "there's one right there." I look at him for a moment and then look at my paper thinking that in my haste to start the exam, I had accidentally spelt my name wrong but as I look back at my paper it still read (Y/FN) (Y/LN) written correctly.  
I then turn back to Michael to see he was already looking at me with a lopsided grin tugging at his handsome face. I laugh to myself and say to him, "Um Michael, that's my name. I don't see a mistake anywhere?" His grin got even wider at my response and replied with, "It's your last name that is the mistake. It's wrong you see?" I got really confused then, not knowing what to think I decide to ask him, "How is it wrong Michael?" He looks at me then, a full blown smile on his face and his eyes full of love. It melts my heart and makes me love him even more than I already do. He takes one of my hands in his and says with so much love and conviction, "Because it should say Clifford."


End file.
